Visser 3 Unleashed His Ultimate Morph
by Larania Drake
Summary: In this midst of a terrifying battle, Visser 3 becomes something so horrible, so dangerous, that-
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Visser 3 Unleashes His Ultimate Morph!

Disclaimer: Animorphs and anything else belongs to someone who is not I. I make no money from this.

The Animorphs were engaged in their fiercest battle yet with Visser 3. Jake was in tiger morph, Cassie was in polar bear morph, Rachel in elephant morph, and Marco was in gorilla. Tobias was a Hork-Bajir, and Ax went as himself. They had all decided to try to dress in their best for this party.

Visser 3 had come up with his most brilliant scheme yet. He and his scientists had come up with a plan make the earth into a giant magnet that would be so powerful that all the humans on earth that had pocket change in their pants would be instantly pulled to the ground. He had gotten this amazing idea from watching a human show about two small furry animals. All it lacked was an electromagnetic coil from the moons of his native world. 

When it had gotten there, he had his subordinates begin to install it immediately. Then, without warning, those blasted Andalite bandits arrived. 

How do they it? he howled. My most brilliant scheme yet! Ruined! Ruined! Bah! 

Visser 3 would conquer earth if it were the last thing he ever did! There was so much about earth that he liked. Ice cream, cinnamon buns, and the best of all, comic books! And they would be his! All his! BWAHAHAHA!

His shock troops charged them. They fired Dracon beams, but the bandits dodged them. The Hork-Bajir tried to run after them, but they slipped on a banana peel.

His Taxxons followed the Hork-Bajir. Then little Andalite that was never in morph started slicing little pieces off of them, and they began eating themselves.

Yuck, Visser 3 thought. Taxxons are so gross, unlike me, who only likes to chop off heads.

Soon, only Visser 3 was left. He began to morph the creature that ate Elfangor.

He tried to go after them, but stepped on the previously mentioned banana peel, and fell over his own huge feet.

He could hear the Andalite Bandits snicker at him.

He morphed back to Andalite, and tried something else.

This time, he morphed into the animal that he had become the first time that they had ever attacked the Pool. He started spit fireballs, but out of no where, it began to rain.

The battle went on like this for some time. Visser 3 would morph, and the Bandits would stop him, or he would slip on that darn banana peel again.

Then, he decided it was time for him to use his ultimate morph.

You foolish, stupid, moronic, idiotic, dumb Andalite warriors! You leave me no choice! I will use my ultimate morph! I will defeat you at last! Haha! he screamed.

He concentrated on the image in his mind, and the changes began.

The Andalite bandits watched in awe at the totally unexpected changes they saw him go through.

Instead of growing larger this time, he shrank.

He lost his tail. His eyestalks shrank into his head. 

His eyes grew large, and he his ears got even bigger.

He acquired a quirky tail, and stripes covered him.

His fur turned yellow.

"Pika?" he said.

AHHHH! he heard them collectively shriek.

They turned, and ran for their lives.

"Pika, pi pika pikachu!" he declared. (What he actually said was: Finally, I have done it! After all this time, I have finally defeated the Andalite Bandits! I would like to thank all the little people who made this moment possible- Not! I did it! Me! Me alone! I am the hero of the Yeerk Empire! Hahah!)

He was still ranting when the electromagnetic coil blew up.

"Pika pika, pi, pikachu, pika pi Pi," he muttered. (Shoot.)

The End. 

Of course, I left out the part where he gets stuck in that morph permanently, is banged on the head by a piece of flying debris, and has amnesia. This leads to him being caught by some guy named Ash, who then uses him to become the best pokemon trainer around. Without Visser 3, the invasion stops, and the Animorphs live happily ever after, in a trailer park outside of Chattanooga, TN. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Visser 3 Unleashes His Ultimate Morph 2: Revenge of the Banana Peel

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to Scholastic, and anything else mentioned doesn't belong to me. I am not making any money. This is purely because I am off my Paxil.

I dedicate this to D.M.P., who's Pure Insanity gave me the strange inspiration to write this.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"Everything's fine, Pikachu. In the next town there is a great poke'mon gym. We'll get extra practice there."

"Pi," Pikachu replied, feeling happy.

Then, without warning, a huge, giant, big red eye falls on Pikachu.

"Pika!" he yelled, hoping that Ash could save him.

But Ash was nowhere around. Pikachu was somewhere that he had never seen before, and –

He slipped on a banana peel.

"Pika!" he cried out, and he banged his head.

Visser 3 came back from the depths of the happy Pikachu.

MWAHAHAH! Free! Free at last! I will regain my powers, and I will have my revenge! MWAHAHAHAH!

ARE YOU FINISHED WITH THE INSANE LAUGHTER YET?

Uh, Visser 3 answered, seeing the giant red eye again. Yes.

GOOD, BECAUSE I HAVE A PROPOSAL.

Meanwhile, as this discussion was taking place, several miles away in a trailer park north of Chattanooga, TN…

"What are we doing here again?" Marco asked.

"I don't know," Cassie replied, with exaggerated patience, "I think it had something to do with us now knowing what to do now that Visser 3 has become that horrible, terrifying-"

Marco shuddered. The memory of Visser 3 morph still gave him nightmares.

Jake came over, wearing a pair of overalls. 

"You know, Jake, the hillbilly look really works for you," Marco snickered.

"Well, we need to- hey!" he shouted, as he slipped on a banana peel.

"We need to what?" Cassie asked.

"I was about to say, blend in, before I fell. But I was about to amend that, because this whole area is so inbred that everyone is related to everyone else."

"Yeah, I noticed that," came Rachel's voice from the right. "Would you believe that the closest mall is at least forty-five minutes away? These people are still in the dark ages."

Tobias flew by. I think I would prefer to face Visser 3 again that stay here, you guys. Some wild dogs attacked me a few minutes ago! I mean, dogs, for crying out loud! 

"You're right, we need to leave," Jake sighed.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder, and Visser 3 stood before them.

"AHHHH!" they all screamed.

At last, I have you! The 'Andalite Bandits'! 

"But, but I heard that you where stuck in morph!" Jake said.

I was, but not any longer! I was given a second chance by the all-powerful Crayak! All it cost me was my soul! I will defeat you now, and I will have all the ice cream that I want! BWAHAHAHA!

"This is all about ice-cream?" Rachel said incredulously.

No, Visser 3 said, a murderous glint in his eyes. It is about cinnamon buns, and oatmeal, and comic books and all the other things you humans take for granted! I want your video games, your t-shirts! I want it all! Who cares that I don't have a soul any more? 

"How much are you willing to pay for it in bills?" Marco asked.

Rachel pinched him.

Enough chatter! Crayak has given me a morph worse than even my other. I just wished, he sniffed, like that made him sad, that I had been able to keep my old one. 

Visser 3 started to cry. We won't go into the impossibility of that right now.

I want to be Pikachu again. he sobbed.

Cassie, ever compassionate, went over to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there. It's going to be all right, Visser. All you have to do is become Pikachu again, okay?"

She held out a tissue. Visser 3 took it, and blew his nose slits.

Thank you. And now, I feel good enough to use my new morph! HAHAHA!   
"Will you stop with the maniacal laughter, already?" Rachel said, exasperated.

Again, Visser 3 shrunk. He turned a bright scarlet. He reared up on his hind legs, and lost hi tail completely. He grew a mouth, and then he was done.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

The Animorphs stood frozen in shock.

They started to morph into battle morphs.

They attacked, and only nearly stomped him.

"Ahhh!" Visser 3 cried.

Tobias, in Hork-Bajir morph, would have stepped on him, but slipped on another banana peel.

"Don't!" yelled a voice in the distance.

Everyone turned, and saw Ash Ketchum run to them.

"Don't, please, he's my poke'mon."

Ash! Visser 3 said in thought speak.

"Good to see you, Pikachu."

I'm so sorry, Ash. I have seen the error of my ways, and I want to be a poke'mon again.

"Well, then, why don't you?"

With delight, Visser 3 again morphed Pikachu, after demorphing. Then, from out of nowhere, he again slipped on a banana peel to regain his amnesia. He had never been happier.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Marco said.

"You know, Visser 3 looked kinda cute like that," Rachel added.

I can't believe you said that! Tobias yelled.

"Can we leave here yet?" Jake whined.

"As soon as the author says we can," answered Cassie wisely.

They all listened.

"I can't hear anything," Marco complained.

"Of course, you can't," retorted Rachel. "You're an idiot."

"Does this mean that we have to stay here the rest of our lives?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out if there's ever another sequel."

My god. Another one?

Cassie looked out into the Tennessee hills. "I don't know, Tobias. I don't know"

Comments? Death threats?


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Visser 3 Unleashes His Ultimate Morph 3: Will Somebody get the Animorphs out of the Trailer Park?

Disclaimer: I make no money, I don't own it, I don't get sued.

The Animorphs were sitting inside a rotting old trailer. It was absolutely disgusting. They were waiting for the author of this crazy fic to move them somewhere else, but she had ended it with them living happily ever after in this place.

"Like anybody could live happily ever after here," Marco whined.

"I don't see you doing anything about it," Rachel shot at him.

"Don't be mean like that Rachel."

"I'll act like I want to act. So there," she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, be that way," Marco sobbed. "I'm going to go morph poodle and terrorize some innocent people to make myself feel better."

Marco stripped off his over clothes, revealing the fact that most of him had not seen daylight in some time. Morphing his stepmother's poodle, he bounded outside, to chase cars.

"You know, now that Visser 3 had become Pikachu permanently, Marco might have a good idea," Cassie mused.

"What? You want us to become road kill?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"No, I mean morph for the fun of it. I mean, like, we have nothing better to do until the fanfic author that put us here gets us out."

"Hmm. That might work. But can we go scare some locals? They're so gross I would just love to see some of them jump when they are attacked by a grizzly bear."

Just then, they heard Marco begin to bark his little poodle head off. The noise was irritating, and they all breathed a sigh of relief when a loud bump cut him off.

Marco yelped.

"I always wanted to do that," said a voice outside.

"I guess we had better see what Marco had gotten himself into," Jake muttered. All the Animorphs, with Tobias and Ax in human morph, trooped out the falling front door to see what had happened to Marco.

The sight of a tall, sort of blond, teenage girl standing over Marco greeted them.

"I told you, Curly, that if you tried to bite me again, I would hurt you, didn't I?" she told him.

"Uh, that's our dog," Jake said.

She snorted. "Well, get him inside before I have to teach him manners. I get followed by dogs from this junk heap all the time, and I get sooo sick of it."

Marco hopped back up, and tried to attack her again. Instead of running, the way the dog clearly expected her to, she stood her ground, and growled back at him.

Marco ran away, and hid behind Rachel.

Jake came toward her to apologize, but slipped on a banana peel.

"Booger!" the girl cried joyfully.

"Huh?" they all chorused.

The girl ran over to the banana peel, looked at it, and it turned into a black, brown and white tuxedo cat with an incredibly fluffy tail. 

"Mew," said the cat.

The girl picked it up.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Name's Larania. What's- Hey aren't you the Power Rangers?"

"No," said a confused Jake.

"The X-Men?"

"Guess again."

"I got it!" proclaimed Larania. "You're the Mighty Morphin' Animal Humane Society!"

"No!" burst out Rachel in frustration. "We're the Animorphs!"

"Who're they?"

"Wait. Aren't you a fanfic author?" asked Ax.

"Yup."

"Do you write Animorph stories?"

"Sometimes."

"Then, why don't you know who the Animorphs are?

"The who?"

"Arrgh!" he howled.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Larania. What's yours?"

"We already asked your name," Cassie said patiently.

"When? We don't remember that."

" 'We'?" Rachel asked, wondering about her sanity. "Who's we?"

"Oh, me and Booger."

"Cat's don't talk."

Then a little blue parakeet landed on her shoulder.

"What's with the bird?" Marco asked, having returned to human.

"You looked cuter as a poodle," Larania said, sounding disappointed.

"I asked, what's with the bird?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _what?_"

"You asked what's with Bird, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"His name is Bird," Larania told him patiently.

"What's with such a lame name?"

"No one liked his real one."

"Which was?" said Rachel, exasperated.

"Ding-a-ling Goldberry Elvis."

"I like Bird."

"Good," Larania smiled. 

"Enough with the chatter," interrupted Tobias. "Are you the fanfic author that wrote this story, or are you just some other author passing though?"

"Yes."

"I swear, if you do that again, I will strangle you!" barked Rachel.

Larania looked at her with interest. "Your welcome to try."

"Why, I otta-" she snarled, and began to morph grizzly. Larania looked on with fascination for a few moments, then drew a sword, and ran her through.

Rachel bellowed.

"I know who you are now!" cried Cassie. "Your that author that always puts us in those strange crossovers, aren't you?"

"Well, it's about time you figured it out. Bird thought you were too stupid to figure it out."

Bird made a little whistling sound. "It's not my fault you never read the books," Larania told him.

"Meow," commented Booger.

"You're right, Bits. It is time we got down to business. I have a quest, and needed the most powerful warriors available to pull it off."

"Why don't you do it?" smarted off Marco.

"Because I have too much homework, that's why. Plus, I can interfere with the lives of the younger races. It would wake the Shadows up."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I and Steve-0 are the last of the First Ones. We are the only Anific writers over the age of eighteen."

"Whoa," the Animorphs said. "They come that old?"

"Yes," she said solemnly. "We were born into the universe first, and it is out duty to guide those that came after us. Unfortunately, there are those who are even older, and they write fics that are not for your mind to know. They are the writers of the Spam, those that have no respect for the great laws of FanFiction.Net. I call them the Shadows, because I can't think of anything else to call them right now. They walked the worlds, and caused havoc wherever they went. The only ones older that the First Ones, is Bob, the Universal Janitor, and his evil twin, Bob, the Torturer of the Month. Avoid those places where they clean at your peril."

"Okay, you haven't even told us what our mission is."

"I was getting to that. Those serving the Shadows have given Fido, the watchdog of Fanfiction.net, a plague. You will have to go to the worlds of all the Anific writers, and find the clues you will need to save Fido, and Fanfiction.net."

"Why should we do that?" Cassie said. "All you authors have ever done is get us killed, get Rachel pregnant , and other weird things."

"Yeah. You tore off my arm, remember?" Rachel added.

"I reattached it."

"So?"

Larania sighed. She decided to pull out her ultimate weapon.

"I'll give you a cinnamon bun."

The Animorphs exchanged a look.

"Let's do it!"

"Okay. To find them, follow my to pets, Booger and Bird. I will split you into two teams. Cassie, Marco and Tobias will go with Bird. Rachel, Jake and Ax will go with Booger. Head my warnings well, Champions of the Force."

A plot hole appeared to take them away.

"Why did you call us that?" Tobias asked, before he leapt into the hole.

"I just felt like it."

"Oh."

Larania stood there for a moment, staring at the place where the Animorphs had disappeared.

"Take care of them, Booger, Bird. They are our only hope."

"No. There is another."

Larania whirled around.

A little, wizened green alien showed up at her elbow.

"Yoda? What are you doing here?"

Comments?


End file.
